


Wait for Me

by Shoggothy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 后110无情节短篇。前CIA从不等人，也未曾让人等他。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese





	Wait for Me

5  
  
小个子男人正一步步走下图书馆的楼梯。对于一个跛脚的人而言，在二十几节的高台阶上上下下实在不是件容易的事，他清楚自己对此该死的不擅长，就像不得不自己外出监视人一样。这些恼人的事曾引发不可控制的忧虑，但整个案子总算平安了结，Reese谨守承诺，在第三天里一如既往利落地解决了威胁。唯一不同的是把他留给了他们那位心怀感激、满是好奇的被保护人。  
  
Finch一向自认比搭档要谨慎许多，至少从未想去结交他人。“像之前说的一样，我在这里是个意外。”他解释道，“以及一位受雇的私人保镖，虽然迟到了些，不过行动力还算不错。”  
  
耳机里顿时传来前特工的笑声。  
  
Finch踏下了最后的台阶，他不动声色地捶了下自己略感不适的腿，然后环顾四周寻找着他的同伴：“Mr Reese？”  
  
电脑已经自动进入屏保状态，人似乎不在。  
  
“John？”  
  
不能指望受伤的野生动物不会从没锁门的笼子里出来，他有点恼火地想，有锁的笼子也不行，如果那家伙擅长开锁的话。  
  
但Reese就像——用自己发明的形容说——突破了时空连续区一样突然从他背后的某个角落里出现，这让他几乎吃了一惊。出于脊椎的缘故，他只能侧过整个身子，看到对方正端着两个茶杯一脸诚恳地望着他。  
  
这人简直像是在休病假期间除了练习端茶倒水外没别的事好做一样。  
  
“冻僵了？”Reese温和地问，把加了一块糖的那杯茶递到他面前。  
  
Finch接过杯子，讽刺地朝着搭档扬起眉：“你的黑客技术没有半点进步，是因为把精力都花在怎么煮开水上？”  
  
“我当作夸奖收下了。”Reese在窗户边沿坐下，仰着头对他笑得分外无辜：“你才是动脑的那个，我一向只负责动手。”  
  
Finch稍微犹豫了一下，还是坐到了前特工旁边。  
  
以前倒是和Ingram经常这么坐着喝茶。  
  
“水确实煎得不错。”他镇定地说。  
  
Reese立刻露出那当然我学东西很快且一向都干得完美至极的笑容，几日过去后这个许多次曾使他感到无措的表情再次如此鲜活地出现在对方脸上，看得他稍微有些晃神。时值傍晚，本来也与阳光无缘的旧图书馆里透着阴冷，而茶的热气氤氲上升，如此和人肩并肩坐在一起，哪怕没有丝毫接触，也足以驱走那股寒潮。  
  
Finch擦了擦眼镜上的雾。事情正在回归正轨，这很好。但有些东西偏离了原本的预期，这……也并不是不好，他只是尚不习惯工作与生活逐渐相融，更加不习惯前特工的寡言少语。  
  
不能这样下去，他提醒自己，至少该说点什么。  
  
最后他勉强找到一个话题：“快要新年了。”  
  
“哦。”Reese眨了眨眼，看上去对老板会开口和所选的题目两方面都始料未及。他端着杯子想了想，随后笑出声：“对，我也忘了。”  
  
他不记得自己曾这样活过，更无从奢望自己还可以这样活着。  
  
温暖。安心。  
  
  
  
4  
  
“几十年的旧公寓楼，真的？”Reese注视着屏幕上的信号，“很多人在里头住了一辈子。你的据点之多样，简直可以列入CIA的潜力名单。”  
  
“我可没有CIA复杂的换乘技术。”耳机里传来对方冷淡的声音，“再多绕几个弯子，我都快不认得这里是纽约。”  
  
红点持续在原地规律地闪动着，前特工于是分心去搜寻其他讯息。“这样安全。”他一边敲打着键盘一边回答，“确保我们的被保护人不要和外人联络，以及除了我以外没人能追踪到你的具体位置，嗯？”  
  
“你也不能。”Finch反驳说。  
  
Reese不得不停下手上的工作用来笑和抑制咳嗽。“对，我还没猜到你住几层。不管你住几层，和‘CIA换乘方针’一样，不要直达正确的楼层。虽然有些多余，不过你有疑心病，我猜你已经这么做了。”  
  
一个停顿。  
  
“到达时我告诉你，然后你可以根据到达时间和我的步速来猜楼层数。”  
  
老板在开玩笑，前特工愉快地想，尽管这个玩笑也一如既往的严苛。  
  
“出于谨慎，你的据点有三天的两人份食物？”  
  
“足以过冬，而且——”  
  
后面的话淹没在一阵噪音中。  
  
Reese立刻把界面切换到追踪画面，屏幕上的红点还在平安地亮着。  
  
“……Finch？”  
  
另一端只剩下刺刺啦啦的声音，他按了按耳机。  
  
“Harold？”  
  
一阵沉寂，然后红点闪动了下后消失了。前特工猛然从电脑桌前站起来，力道大得几乎掀翻了座椅，手已经下意识地扣在枪上——Finch把他惯用的武器留在触手可及的地方，他自然而然接受了这份体贴——但这没用，耳机另一端的人身在一百公里外，他只能绷着身体僵直地站着捱过联络中断的几秒钟。  
  
通话重新接上了。  
  
“……Mr Reese？信号稍有异常，不过我会处——”  
  
然后是一个短暂的停顿，那特有的冷淡嗓音再次响起来时显得缓和了些。  
  
“坐下，John。”  
  
Reese听从了，右手仍然按着枪，腹部的伤口正火辣辣地疼着。他舒了口气，把手移回键盘上。  
  
“Finch，下次由我来选地方。现在告诉我你在楼中的具体方位，告诉我怎么才能查到那栋建筑的构造。”  
  
又一个停顿。他想象了下对方不自然地扬起眉的模样。  
  
“你的伤势还不能外出。”  
  
“放松，那不过你可以舍弃的据点之一。我不会贸然闯过去，这只是最后的解决方案。”  
  
“排在首位的是？”  
  
“我会先为你找出必须的撤退路线。”前特工已经重新追踪到了手机信号，他朝着屏幕上的红点微笑：“我会选一条你能走，而别人不会想到的路。”  
  
  
  
3  
  
“有新号码？”  
  
Finch从他正在读的书里直起身来看着他的病人。他当然能知道了，他略感抑郁地想，自己坐在这里十分钟没说一句话，也没翻一页书。不可能瞒过去的，他并没打算瞒，只是要找出适当的开口方式难住了他。  
  
前特工没有在意同伴的走神，他正尽量去够桌上晾着的一杯水。Finch意识到这可能有些牵动了伤口，他拦下了那只手。  
  
“还烫。”他说，又低下头面无表情地对着书页发呆了一阵子，然后他把唇抿成了一条直线：“确实有新号码了。”  
  
Reese于是乖乖收回了手。  
  
“有什么计划？”  
  
“考虑到……你的伤势，我还在想。”  
  
前特工沉默了一小会儿。  
  
“给我三天。”  
  
Finch扬起眉：“三天？你以为自己无所不能？其实你有个我所不知道的超级英雄的秘密身份？”  
  
“确实有点勉强。”对方难得老老实实地承认，“所以我需要你帮忙。我们得快速分辨出受害人和加害者，一旦确认恐怕要你带着人躲起来，只要三天，恢复到能够行动还是不成问题。”  
  
“不会乱来？”他有些心烦意乱地合上书，“我实在不擅长跟踪人。”  
  
“不乱来。这并不太难，尤其鉴于你本身就很多疑。”  
  
Finch在眼镜下朝他投过去斥责的一瞥，却看到前特工眼睛里露着笑容。自从他的同伴受了重伤后醒来，这似乎是对方最真心愉快的时刻，一连串陌生人的社保号让他们活了下来。一开始面对那些数字让他极其无助，等候在昏迷不醒的前特工床边时也是一样，但现在不同了，现在Reese在这里。  
  
他不是独自一人。Reese也不是。  
  
“那就三天。”  
  
“也许你能找到另一个备用的我？”Reese提醒他，并且下意识地让自己问这句话时显得无辜又无害。他不知道这个伪装完美得过头，以至于被Finch一眼识破。后者捏了下鼻梁，考虑着是该恼火还是该忽略掉。  
  
“要找到像你这样一个人并不容易。”最后他说，小心地叹了口气。  
  
“至少可以找保镖。”Reese再次提议，这一次看上去真心诚意。“你之前的保镖呢？”  
  
Finch不由得扯了扯嘴角：“你是个危险人物，Mr Reese。我得临时雇人来应对你。”  
  
“但后来他们就没再出现。”  
  
Finch疑惑地发现那双蓝眼睛被自己的回答点亮了，他感到这次本该普通的谈话显得有些过分亲密，险些越过了他自己定下的界限，这让他不免开始退缩。可前特工正抬眼望着他，不是之前虚假的无害表情，反而露出了一种安静又模糊不清的笑容来。自他们相识以来，这个表情出现屈指可数的次数几乎全都集中在这几天。  
  
他绷着的嘴角放松了许多，感到自己的坚持也被松动了一点。  
  
“因为不再需要了。”他说，将已经晾得恰好的热水塞在同伴的手里：“在我们成为 _搭档_ 后。”  
  
  
  
2  
  
死并不是一件特别难的事。  
  
意识再次回到Reese头脑中时，他想到的第一个念头就是这个。没有天堂和地狱，没有他想念的人，没有他痛恨的人，没有什么支离破碎的一生回忆，仅仅是眼前黑了一阵子。前一秒他在车里昏迷了，下一秒他就躺在这里，就好像死是生的断层一样。  
  
但是活回来可并不容易，在那一下当机，那一次黑屏后，所有的一切感官又涌现出来，沉甸甸地紧压在躯体里，疼痛不堪，呼吸困难。好在他对此并不太在意，只有挣扎着才能抬起眼皮的狼狈感让人觉得多少有些难堪。  
  
天花板。  
  
四周很宁静。  
  
“Mr Reese。”一个声音响起了。  
  
前特工有点勉强地偏了下头，看见Finch就坐在一旁，似乎正扶着椅柄要起身，却又立刻放弃了。小个子男人一如往常一样背挺得直直的，肢体几乎显得全然僵硬，眼白里透出血丝，似乎已经在旁边守了很久，还打算继续不眠不休地守下去。见他醒来那双眼瞪大了，露出紧张的神色。  
  
“感觉怎么样？”Finch飞快地问，跟着他停下来调整了一下情绪。“也许觉得渴，但现在还不能喝水。”他用平静些的语调补充说。  
  
没那么疼了。感官仍然很迷糊。吗啡在需要思考的时候极其恼人。  
  
Reese对这句问话反应了一小会儿，尽量从嗓子里低声呼出一个清晰的词来。  
  
“……安全？”  
  
“放心。”  
  
“你知道，”他似乎轻松了些，有点想笑，只是感觉表达得不太成功，“你不该来，预计……不到Carter的反应。我们本来也可能都死了。”  
  
“我们本来也死过。”Finch的瞳孔顿时一收，冷冷地抛出这句话。这让他成功地笑出来。  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
他的老板面无表情地盯着他瞧。麻药的效力还未褪去，但他仍然发觉了对方听到这句话后的情绪变化，好像他所有的直觉都保留在如何分辨面部表情上：眉棱骨微微一动，两颊的肌肉绷得紧紧的，看上去像是烦躁不堪又苦恼万分，整个是一副“你再敢把那句遗言旧话重提试试”的写照。他模糊地露出另一个笑。  
  
“没事了。我不会死。”  
  
Finch又沉默了一阵子，似乎渐渐放松下来。“我知道。”他最后说，“下不为例。”他犹豫了一下，原本挺直的肩膀也跟着塌下了一些，然后给他的伤患掖了下被角。他重新直起身，又慢慢重复了一遍。  
  
“下不为例。”  
  
  
  
1  
  
Reese慢慢呼吸着走下台阶。  
  
情况糟糕至极，汗水已经把衬衫浸透了，按着伤口的手上黏糊糊的全是血。腿上的伤和腹下的剧痛几乎连成一片，他预计不了还能走出多远，自己随时都可能休克。  
  
耳机里的响声还在循环，自几分钟前起对方就在坚持不停地拨号。也许是和生者世界的最后通话，前特工想着，按下接听键，焦急的声音紧跟着响起。  
  
“你在哪，John？我一直尝试联络你。”  
  
Finch。  
  
他扯着嘴角笑了笑，压住语气回答问题。  
  
 _Jessica。_  
  
接通电话只是还有一句话想说。  
  
 _死。_  
  
他记不得自己要说的话。  
  
耳麦另一端的人显然还没放弃。但他自知这次可能撑不过去，这样的伤势下随便被什么别的人追杀他都还有一分可能逃过，找个隐秘的地方养伤，直到能继续调查那些号码。而现在追踪他的是他的前同僚，不行，他不能连累Finch。他在眼前勾勒出自己现任老板的样子：一丝不苟，总是绷着脸，身子挺得笔直，神秘的亿万富翁和电脑黑客——连一个真名都吝惜告诉，但却用一连串号码给了他另一次生命。不是幸存，而是活着，这点简直让人无法控制地眷恋。  
  
没关系，Finch会找到别人。他对这个世界而言可有可无，那个人却 _无可替代_ 。  
  
血从他按着小腹的指缝里流下。  
  
“谢谢你给我第二次机会。”  
  
不，不是这句。  
  
“别来。别冒险。”  
  
另一句。  
  
Finch不说话了，但电话仍然接通着，他几乎能猜到对方是怎样狠狠地闭上嘴踩住油门。他辨认着耳机里的动静，似乎疼痛能使身边的所有一片模糊，却将微小的声响放大了数倍。他听到风声，引擎声，甚至将对方的呼吸自这些噪音中细细甄别出来。  
  
然后他想起了那句话，这太不合时宜，他想。他用尽全力将这些早已被他抛弃的单词从喉咙里咽回去，跌跌撞撞走下最后一节台阶。  
  
门后还有路。  
  
要活着。  
  
  
  
0  
  
Wait for me.  
  
 ** _Please._**

END


End file.
